wiki_errantesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Llave a los infiernos — Guía de invocaciones demoníacas
frame|left|Súcubo, por Kiokito de Deviantart.Nota: ¡Información importante sobre la autoría, bibliografía y sistema de notación en los comentarios! Portada Las amarillentas páginas de este libro son inflexibles. Protegen sus secretos. No existe escritura, ni letras, ni dibujos, pero la vitela en sí está cubierta por una red desvaída de arterias carmesíes como si fuera un ser viviente. A veces jurarías que las estás viendo latir al son de las pulsaciones de un corazón invisible. Y entonces recuerdas la cobertura de este libro de los horrores: cuero negro tan duro como la piedra, recio y retorcido como la piel de un demonio; una boca ampliamente abierta y repleta de dientes está tallada en él, y la lengua viperina que de allí emerge está coloreada en rojo. Una única inscripción titula la portada: «El precio del conocimiento se paga en sangre». Aquellos que se atrevan a rasgar sus venas y a presionarlas contra las crueles mandíbulas observarán que el cuero negro se suaviza y enrojece a medida que bebe hasta saciar su sed. Las arterias de la vitela ahora palpitan y brillan con luz propia, y en sus amenazadoras letras rojas finalmente se puede leer: Llave a los infiernos Manual para la invocación y los pactos demoníacos. —por Lady Aldaar la Tocada por el Infierno. Traducido, glosado y aumentado por el doctor Faustián. Prólogo a la presente edición Por el doctor Faustián. Muy a menudo el estudiante de la demonología se encuentra sujeto a unas leyes del decoro que le impiden practicar su arte en las calles, alardear de sus proezas brujeriles o intercambiar libremente experiencias y saberes con otros especialistas en su oficio. Con más frecuencia aún, el brujo se ve obligado a confinarse en espacios reducidos y malolientes, a codearse con compañías indeseables (y no me estoy refiriendo a los demonios aquí) y a rebuscar las migajas desperdigadas de su tradición en tomos oscurísimos que bien podrían desintregrase al más leve soplo de aliento. La editorial Barco de Bonvapor ha decidido ponerle fin a la agonía silenciosa de todos estos brujos. En esta singular edición disponible solo por tiempo limitado, el lector aprenderá todo cuanto debe saber sobre el funcionamiento de la magia demoníaca: cómo trazar un círculo de invocación, qué clase de ofrendas prefieren los distintos tipos de demonios, qué elementos se requieren para garabatear los glifos de protección prescriptivos y cuáles son los indicados... Y lo más divertido de todo: ¡cómo relacionarte con tu demonio para que no te haga arder en una pira de ascuas abisales al menor descuido! El volumen en que se basa esta versión fue rescatado del cadáver de un can manáfago indigesto. Por mor de la decencia le omitiremos al lector los detalles escatológicos del hallazgo. Fue más tarde limpiado, estudiado y transcrito al común por la sapientísima pluma de un humilde servidor. Luego de una labor intensiva de lavado, de anular los cientos de maldiciones impresas en las hojas y de burlar al grimorio para que no drenase hasta la última gota de sangre de mi cuerpo, resolví que todas estas características grotescas eran INDISPENSABLES a la hora de elaborar una edición destinada a un público más amplio (y siempre velando por las necesidades de las familias con niños). Desgraciadamente, en un intento de abaratar los costes de producción, la editorial prescindió de muchas de mis sugerencias: así que las mandíbulas del broche que cierra el libro son postizas; la tinta utilizada no está hecha de sangre sino de zumo de tomate concentrado; y las escamitas que recubren las páginas no provienen, como sí sucedía en el original, de la pálida tez de un elfo noble—lo que habría acarreado serios problemas legales para la empresa de Barco de Bonvapor—, sino que se ha empleado piel de iguana blanqueada a base de baños de lejía y de cal. Con todo, ¡esta es una imitación de la más alta calidad y puedo asegurarte que todo su contenido sigue intacto! De hecho, por cortesía de mi modesta erudición y del cuantioso salario del que me han dotado para este fin, ¡he engrosado el códice de lady Aldaar con nuevos apéndices, apostillas e injerencias utilísimas que harán las delicias de los más avezados en el fértil campo de la brujería! Si aún lo estás dudando, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Todos los misterios de la abismancia se encuentran ahora al alcance de tu mano previo abono de un módico precio! Y si no eres un brujo pero siempre te ha picado el gusanillo con respecto a lo que yace más allá de los límites de la cordura, ¡esta es una oportunidad de oro para comenzar a instruirte! La mayoría de los brujos estarán encantados de compartir contigo sus pesares, ¡solo cuida que no te engatusen para que los acompañes a un altar de sacrificios! Me gustaría concluir esta introducción agradeciendo la generosidad de la editorial Barco de Bonvapor, en la que todavía confío para que ingrese en mi cuenta bancaria la ingente suma inicial que me prometió; a la ilustradora Brioche, que ha añadido color y sensualidad a esta lectura con sus imágenes; y finalmente a ti, querido lector, por tu innegable expresión de sofisticación y buen gusto al elegir este carísimo manual por delante de toda esa morralla puritana y de baja estofa que plaga las estanterías de las bibliotecas de Lunargenta y de Dalarán. En la contraportada se listan otras obras relacionadas que pueden ser de tu interés, entre las que te recomiendo personalmente «Colega, ¿dónde está mi daga ceremonial?» y «Un huargen brujo gilneano en Ventormenta». ¡Un calurosísimo e infernal abrazo! Faustián. Sombras del Infierno (1) La dinastía de reyes humanos ha gobernado Azeroth por cerca de tres milenios. El erudito humano más célebre puede que tenga tres siglos de edad. La vida humana es susceptible de extinguirse en un suspiro, por un capricho antojadizo del destino. Deberíamos sentirnos privilegiados de que criaturas tan viejas como las estrellas y que aún cantan sobre los tiempos del Caos —fechado muchos eones atrás, cuando la Creación (2) todavía no existía—, manifiesten interés por nosotros y ansíen nuestras almas mortales. Los Fuegos del Infierno encierran secretos, secretos que los dioses estimaron demasiado peligrosos para hacerse públicos. De dicho conocimiento se deriva un gran poder. Y el poder del infierno desciende sobre nuestro mundo con la ligereza de la brisa: aquellos que se preocupan por conocer, entenderán deprisa que los vientos negros, jade y bermejos vierten su aliento sobre las montañas y forman remolinos en las calles. Y existe una melodía en ese viento, tan hermosa como el tintineo de unas diminutas campanas de plata: nos habla acerca del poder, acerca del Caos (3); versa sobre las sombras del infierno deslizándose a través de las llamas, ancianas como el mundo, gráciles en su pérfida gloria. Es una lástima que la mayoría de los mortales estén ciegos y no admiren este extraordinario despliegue de belleza y poder que se sucede frente a sus ojos. El infierno está más cerca de lo que creemos. Los arcanos del Infierno se muestran abiertamente a aquellos que desean presenciarlos, a aquellos dignos de saber las tradiciones prohibidas. Todo lo que se necesita es traspasar las fronteras de este mundo para adentrarse en las sulfúreas corrientes del otro, de manera que sus energías nos bañen en oleadas. Tras esto, los demonios susurrarán alegremente sus misterios a tu oído, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar el precio; siempre y cuando puedas atarlos a este mundo. El número de especies de demonios es incontable, y se ordena en jerarquías cambiantes (4). Cada espécimen, cada rango, alberga sus propios deseos, y tiene una colección entera de dones que puede conceder. Están, asimismo, asociados a diferentes elementos y emociones. De este modo, un hombre sabio no solo aprenderá cómo consumar una invocación, sino también la naturaleza del demonio al que está convocando. No todos los demonios invocados son anónimos. Algunos son criaturas de extensos poderes, sentadas en sus tronos solitarios e inmersos en los juegos de dominación de sus jerarquías siempre mudables. Poseen grandes prerrogativas, así como las lealtades tambaleantes de sus legiones. Sus Nombres de Invocación (5) han sido registrados, sus caracteres descritos y sus ambiciones definidas con nitidez. Solo cuando los planetas y los astros adquieren unas posiciones específicas en el firmamento se les puede contactar. Los obsequios que estos Maestros proporcionan son terribles e innumerables; y el coste es tan alto, que una inmensa mayoría perdería su mente de solo oírlo. Si piensas que estás preparado para invocar a un Señor del Infierno, entonces busca «El Libro de un Millón de Nombres» (6). En cuanto a los demonios menores, te contaré gustosa cómo llamarlos y conversar con ellos. Te revelaré qué es lo que quieren y qué pueden ofrecerte a cambio. Sigue leyendo, desafortunado lector, ya que ahora que has llegado a este punto resulta imposible dar marcha atrás. Círculos dentro de círculos Independientemente del demonio que quieras traer a nuestra dimensión, siempre se empieza igual. Los antiguos que se sentaban en enclaves de poder donde los Vientos del Infierno aullaban y rugían, escuchaban sus débiles murmullos y estudiaban las runas (7) que atesoran la fuerza con la que atravesar las barreras que rodean y custodian el mundo. Estas inscripciones rúnicas son como los canales que llevan el agua, las lentes que enfocan la luz o las forjas donde se moldea el metal. Los materiales con los que se fabrican estas runas varían, ya que muchas piedras, hierbas y minerales de este reino guardan propiedades ignotas en su interior. En una ocasión escuché hablar maravillas de una espiral de lotos o de un anillo de serpientes; sin embargo, los componentes más utilizados son el jade, la gema de sombras, la amatista, el rubí, el granate, la obsidiana, el basalto negro, el cobre y el hierro que ha caído de los cielos (8). Todo comienza con un círculo, ya que el círculo es la más perfecta de las formas (9). Este círculo delimitará la escala del resto de runas, determinará su dirección y su proporción. La circunferencia del círculo dictará la dificultad del ritual y las energías que se liberarán. El más conocido de los círculos es el Altar de la Tempestad (10), y requiere que al menos cinco taumaturgos experimentados conduzcan la ceremonia. Dentro de este círculo se cifran runas y símbolos para recolectar la magia, canalizarla, amplificarla y darle forma y propósito, de modo que se dirija al lugar apropiado en el momento oportuno. Los ingredientes son como las letras del alfabeto: deben ser combinados en un orden adecuado a fin de formular palabras. En esta especie de examen de lengua, cualquier error en la pronunciación podría condenar tu alma para toda la eternidad. Un ángulo mal esbozado gangrenaría y ennegrecería tus extremidades, volviéndolas inútiles; una cantidad de materiales desproporcionada mutaría tu cuerpo más allá de todo reconocimiento; y una caligrafía menos que impecable te infligiría una maldición que deberías soportar hasta el final de tus días. hojas se ilustran con imágenes de mortales grotescamente transformados que fueron lo bastante estúpidos como para cometer un fallo en las runas. De alguna manera, el dolor y la angustia pueden saborearse en dichos trazos. Breves narraciones de advertencia han sido impresas en los márgenes; por ejemplo, un hombre que fue castigado con la visión de los pecados, las faltas y la maldad que esconden los demás, y que enloqueció con lo que vio. Para acotar el círculo y las runas se debe partir siempre con un juego de herramientas de medición del terreno y una vara simple. Utilizarás los referidos sextantes y sus medidas para inscribir tus runas en el suelo con la vara. Tal círculo no contiene poder, así que no te preocupes por las equivocaciones, pero asegúrate de corregirlas y depura tu trabajo antes de proseguir. Incluso un maestro precisa a lo poco de una hora para completar este proceso a la perfección. Después bosquejarás las runas con una hoja ceremonial mientras recitas encantamientos que apelan a la esencia mágica de cada una de ellas (para la elaboración de dagas ceremoniales, te sugiero la lectura maravillosamente instructiva de Lord Arouthon el Desollado: «Al filo del poder»). Yo misma proporciono algunas nociones básicas sobre la creación de estos aceros en los apéndices. Cuando termines el diseño, si has seguido las indicaciones de tu patrón anterior sin errar (en esta etapa cualquier fallo implicaría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, a no ser pretendas pagar el precio), deberás rellenar las oquedades con los materiales pertinentes. Ahora debes situar los objetos de la liturgia dentro del círculo. Estos se discutirán en apartados ulteriores. Cuando esté hecho, dibujarás los círculos secundarios alrededor del primero: por ejemplo, el círculo de contención que mantendrá al demonio capturado, o el círculo de protección alrededor de la zona donde el invocador va a permanecer para prevenirlo contra el peligro. Usa el mismo método de antes para trazar estos aros adicionales: delinéalos en la mugre por medio de una daga mágica y luego administra los componentes que sean necesarios. Después de esto, deberás activar todas las runas en el orden correcto y bajo el signo del hechizo idóneo. A veces, los ingredientes secundarios se destinarán a darle vigor al conjuro; muy a menudo, dichos ingredientes consisten en sangre. Sin embargo, te lo advierto: si entonas un sortilegio que no procede o te confundes en la letanía, lo pagarás caro. ¿Te gustaría fundirte con el demonio en lugar de invocarlo, o resbalar hacia las simas del Infierno en vez de amarrar la criatura a tu reino? libro continúa así por muchas páginas, catalogando al menos ochenta tipos de runas y fragmentos rúnicos distintos, describiendo con gran precisión sus magnitudes, sus elementos constituyentes y los ensalmos que se deben entonar durante su trazado y activación. Da cuenta con ejemplos de dónde colocarlas, de cómo conectarlas y de para qué sirven. Si estás forzando la vista, si tu mente se desvanece y piensas que los has memorizado todos, un enunciado al final de estas hojas disipará tus ilusiones: «A aquellos que deseen dominar el arte de las runas los remito al trabajo de Lady Illothé la Sinrrostro: 'Una sentencia de diez mil palabras'». El martillo de oro Por el doctor Faustián. Un viejo proverbio goblin reza que existe un instrumento apropiado para cada avería. Aunque algunos indigentes mentales se creen que la moraleja de este refrán ensalza las bondades de la dinamita, tú y yo sabemos la verdad: diferentes demonios exigen componentes y runas distintos. En esta vocación no hay nada que se asemeje a un martillo de oro, salvo que puedas suplir tus carencias de ingredientes con toneladas y toneladas de poder en estado puro (y en tal caso, prevente contra las detonaciones abisales, porque lo más posible es que acabes en las Tierras de Fuego). Así pues, chaval, si quieres realizar tu invocación de una forma económica y fiable, será mejor que hagas caso a mis consejos. He confeccionado un catálogo de materiales exóticos e imprescindibles para el oficio de la invocación: no son martillos de oro, pero te garantizo que acrecentarán enormemente tus probabilidades de éxito. Hecha esta presentación, vayamos al grano: La sangrita es un mineral nativo de Azeroth. Una maga de Dalarán, la celadora Belamoore, estudió sus propiedades en un ensayo muy ameno elocuentemente titulado «Cuaderno de investigación de Belamoore». No os aburriré redactando una síntesis sobre su método experimental; pasaremos directamente a los corolarios: Belamoore descubrió que la sangrita se alimentaba de sangre, y que en ella resonaban las voces de los cuatro elementos cardinales. Una de las teorías más difundidas establece que la sangrita es sangre fósil de un Dios Antiguo, pariente de la saronita autóctona de Rasganorte; como sea, la sangrita es una de las piedras más poderosas en el mundo de la brujería, y muchos cultores, como los que poblaban Stromgarde, elaboraban talismanes con ella con la finalidad de mejorar sus invocaciones. Mi recomendación es que si podéis echarle el guante a una de estas preciosidades, no la vendáis en la subasta bajo ningún concepto: atesoradla y encargad que os fabriquen un colgante con ella. Más tarde, cuando atestigüéis los resultados, me lo agradeceréis. Hierro vil. «Lo parecido llama a sus semejantes». Bajo este principio opera la superstición de incluir hierro vil en los altares demoníacos: bien como elemento constituyente o bien como parte formante del Bastón de Canalización o de la daga ceremonial (se abundará en estas herramientas más adelante). Aunque no existe una evidencia empírica que confirme las cualidades atribuidas al hierro vil, el lector de mente despierta ya habrá podido intuir —y si no, pronto lo hará— que es mejor excederse con las precauciones que escatimar en ellas. A excepción de que los gastos superen la deducción de los beneficios, claro está. NUNCA se debe utilizar hierro vil en las runas, ni espolvorearlo por accidente en el recorrido del círculo: el vil es una materia caótica aun en estado sólido; aplicarlo en los nodos en los que se remansa el conjuro supondría con total seguridad una catástrofe de magnitudes épicas. Limítate a lo más básico y acertarás: usa tu sentido innato de la lógica, o más temprano que tarde resbalarás en una fosa de alquitrán en la que arderás por los siglos de los siglos. La gromsanguina es una clase de helecho que crece en puntos geográficos de Azeroth tomados por la Legión Ardiente. Durante mucho tiempo se ha especulado sobre su relación con los demonios, aunque ninguna conclusión me satisface plenamente. La tesis más divulgada es que la gromsanguina es inmune al tacto demoníaco, y que de hecho es la única hierba que sobrevive en ambientes saturados de energías infernales (de ahí que se la nombrase en honor a Grom Grito Infernal, quien sobrellevó con estoicismo la maldición de Mannoroth); lo que al mismo tiempo plantea la hipótesis opuesta: ¿y si la magia vil fuese el factor que promoviese el florecimiento de la planta? Algunos botánicos afirman que el incienso de gromsanguina actúa como un repelente natural para los demonios. Desde mi propia experiencia, el hedor resultante de su quema se prueba insoportable tanto para los demonios como para los mortales. La hierba vil y su flor, el loto vil, son plantas de Terrallende expuestas al toque del vil. Al igual que con el hierro vil, no se le conocen unos atributos concretos dentro del ritual de la invocación; sin embargo, dado que los demonios festejan con libaciones de vil en sus clubs nocturnos, yo apostaría porque el aroma de la hierba vil los seduce, y tal vez encandiles a algún súcubo ingenuo regalándole un hermoso loto vil nacido a la orilla de un riachuelo de azufre. Con respecto a sus otras particularidades, la hierba vil produce un suave efecto alucinógeno cuando se mastica y se entremezcla con la saliva. Altamente aconsejable si experimentas estrés o pánico durante tus primeras invocaciones, pero siempre en dosis moderadas. En exceso, provoca dependencia y ejerce el papel de droga blanda. Si quieres que tu demonio se sienta como en el hogar cuando le des cita al círculo, te sugiero que la prendas en un pebetero y que permitas que su fragancia se esparza por toda la estancia. La creación de la tela vil es todo un misterio aun a día de hoy. Mientras que la seda lunar se purifica y consagra en las pozas de la luna, la tela vil bien podría originarse en la muy arraigada tradición satírica de sumergir objetos dentro de sus pozas maculadas en escarnio de los elfos de la noche. Como sea, los atuendos de muchos demonios de Azeroth están compuestos de retazos de tela vil: según el testimonio de un diablillo, su textura es sulfúrea y estupenda, y además ampolla la piel; aparte, parece ser que los retales están imbuidos de una conciencia primitiva que inspira a quien los palpa para cometer maldades. No es recomendable vestirse con tela vil, a no ser que quieras que se adhiera a tu cuerpo como el pegamento y que te transmita su infección por una lenta e hiriente ósmosis. Sí puedes forrar la empuñadura de tu daga ceremonial con ella, u obsequiársela a tu diablillo o a tu súcubo: ¡los dejarás atónitos! El duramen '''es un árbol peculiar que extiende sus raíces bajo las Ruinas de Ordil'Aran en Vallefresno. Durante años, los brujos de la Alianza amaestrados por Takar el Vidente talaron su madera para utilizarla como catalizador en la invocación del súcubo. El duramen es el símbolo del amor imperecedero que se profesaban dos elfos de la noche fallecidos en la Guerra de los Ancestros. Brotó allá donde los amantes exhalaron su último suspiro; por eso se sugiere como foco en los rituales que involucran súcubos. Más allá de esto, el árbol del duramen carece de cualquier otro valor para los demonólogos. El '''polvo estelar xorothiano '''antiguamente era un componente irreemplazable para convocar a un corcel nefasto de los establos de lord Hel'nurath, el mejor criador de monturas viles de este lado del multiverso. A la luz del pensamiento que antes hemos ilustrado («lo que es similar se llama entre sí»), no resulta difícil comprender el sentido del polvo estelar en la invocación: si planeas abrir una ventana a otro mundo, lo más juicioso es poseer algo procedente de allí. ¿Y qué hay más característico de un sitio que la roña que se acumula bajo las suelas de nuestros zapatos? Este polvo estelar funciona de lujo para alinearte con el planeta de Xoroth, pero si piensas emplearlo, ¡asegúrate de que no conjuras por equivocación al dueño de la caballeriza! La '''Rueda de la Marcha Negra se trata de un poderosísimo artilugio demoníaco que representa a la perfección el mito del martillo de oro. Lady Aldaar se referirá posteriormente a un tipo específico de runa que controla y dispersa selectivamente las energías infernales para ti; ¡la Rueda de la Marcha Negra realiza esta función y MUCHÍSIMAS más! No solo gestiona intuitivamente el cóctel de fuerzas que intervienen en el ritual, sino que además detecta las fugas residuales y las corrige siempre que sea posible. Y en adición, si te sitúas dentro del círculo mientras la rueda gira, te inmunizará contra cualquier sortilegio pernicioso que te lancen. Otrora era un catalizador obligatorio para las invocaciones de corceles nefastos, dada la complejidad del rito y los peligros innatos del mundo de Xoroth. Hoy día estos artefactos de hierro negro apenas reciben uso; y no porque su tecnología se haya quedado obsoleta, sino porque los brujos han acaudalado más poder y se han vuelto temerarios. Yo soy partidario del mantra que dice «no arregles lo que no está roto»; así pues, si algo surte efecto, lo mejor es no prescindir de ello y dejarlo tal y como está. O eso o estar dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias. La Campana de Dethmoora '''era otro catalizador implicado en la creación del círculo de vínculo superior que trasladaba a los corceles nefastos a Azeroth. En conjunción con la Rueda de la Marcha Negra y con la Vela del Apocalipsis, pronosticaba el triunfo del ritual. No se ha especificado del todo el papel de la Campana de Dethmoora en la ceremonia, aunque mi hipótesis postula que su tintineo armónico marcaba el compás para el flujo de la magia vil. Creedme, que alguien te señale el ritmo al que debes suministrar poder a tus glifos es utilísimo. También se rumorea que incrementa las capacidades taumatúrgicas del brujo que escucha su son. Si por casualidad logras hacerte con una, no te desprendas de ella ni por todo el oro del mundo. O mejor aún, ponte en contacto conmigo: te compensaré con una buena suma por su «donación». La '''Vela del Apocalipsis '''es uno de los mejores amuletos protectores para un círculo demoníaco. La Vela del Apocalipsis abrasa a los demonios que intentan fugarse del área de contención y repele a los entrometidos para que no puedan abortar el ritual desde fuera. Si un sacerdote henchido de heroísmo se propusiera minar tus esfuerzos, la Vela del Apocalipsis lo calcinaría hasta el tuétano. De igual modo, ningún conejito inocente entrará al círculo sin que lo adviertas. La Vela del Apocalipsis no es gentil con las intrusiones, así que si dispones del auxilio de un discípulo o de una amistad a la que aprecies, cerciórate de que tenga en cuenta este minúsculo detalle o prepárate para ver cómo se tuesta en una barbacoa. La '''magnetita negra '''era el instrumento que recalibraba la Vela del Apocalipsis, la Campana de Dethmoora y la Rueda de la Marcha Negra cuando se desincronizaban entre ellas, cosa que ocurría con cierta frecuencia. En sus días se fabricaba con arcanita, aunque ya habrás oído el dicho popular: «cada maestrillo tiene su librillo». Su único cometido es el de servir de «reloj» con el que ajustar las vibraciones de dichos artefactos. Si no planeas comprar todas estas mercancías de contrabando, te aconsejo que ni te molestes en preguntar por ella. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a estabilizar otros círculos de invocación menores, pero solo la aprovecharás en su totalidad en caso de que pretendas invocar a un gran Señor Demoníaco. De lo contrario, el precio y las fatigas no habrán merecido la pena. ¡No se puede cerrar un inventario de ítems demoníacos sin mencionar los archiconocidos '''fragmentos de alma! En el pasado, los demonios los deglutían como golosinas; por tanto, eran una divisa o moneda de cambio fabulosa. En la actualidad, no son ni de lejos tan inestimables como antaño. El fragmento de alma es una porción del alma de una criatura extraída y solidificada por un brujo. Hay muchas tesis contradictorias sobre cómo se generan los fragmentos de alma. La mía es la que sigue: un alma no se puede eliminar completamente de la existencia, aunque sí se puede escindir. El fragmento de alma es una réplica de la auténtica que, por norma general, afecta escasamente al espíritu del donante. Es casi más notoria por su carga simbólica que por el poder real que contiene. thumb|left|400px|Canes manáfagos, por Kiokito de Deviantart.Pero no quiero iniciar un debate acerca de esto. Tan solo constataré el siguiente hecho: muchos rituales y hechizos de los brujos se nutren de la potencia de las ánimas, y por tanto de fragmentos de alma (que son la corporeización de estas fuerzas). Lleva siempre unos cuantos en el bolsillo por si las moscas; además, ¡siempre puedes emplearlos como baterías diminutas si precisas de una fuente de energía adicional para la invocación! O como bocaditos con los que premiar a tu can manáfago (¡el adiestramiento por condicionamiento hace milagros con ellos!). se observa en las viñetas a una tierna camada de cachorritos de can manáfago siendo entrenados para roer el cráneo de un gnomo, con fragmentos de alma como aliciente. Para el castigo, se anota a pie de página, se les ha enseñado a temer las naranjas y algo que parece un tocadiscos y que, según el autor, interpreta música clásica al momento en que se ponen rebeldes. Rosas para los súcubos Antes de nada debes conocer al demonio al que piensas invocar. La naturaleza de un demonio define y modela el ritual. Cada demonio puede representarse simbólicamente a través de diferentes objetos, actuaciones y sentimientos. Asimismo, un ritual puede torcerse si una imagen inapropiada se cuela dentro del círculo, si se ejecuta una acción errónea o si no se siente la emoción que se debe padecer. Llegado a este punto, lector, me sitúo en una encrucijada: ¿te cuento todo lo que sé acerca del tema, o tan solo te proporciono un atisbo y permito que te figures el resto? Para comenzar, déjame decirte lo siguiente: cuanto mejor representes al demonio y cuanto más potentes sean las asociaciones que utilices, mayores serán las probabilidades de atraer a un demonio de un estamento elevado. Si conoces el Nombre de Invocación de un demonio determinado (más en las próximas secciones), podrás reducir el poder de los símbolos al mínimo y aun así lograrlo. Los diablillos son criaturitas de fuego, traición, engaño, travesuras y malicia cruda. Aborrecen todo aquello que los mortales consideran «mono»: los arcoíris y los gatitos por encima de todo. Los diablillos son caóticos por naturaleza y no pueden tolerar ni la rigidez, ni el orden ni la higiene. Si estás atento, apreciarás que si puedes reproducir en una alegoría el fuego, la perfidia, etcétera, y mantener el área de invocación libre de gatitos, no te costará conjurar a un diablillo poderoso. (Si deseas saber qué ocurre cuando se trunca este rito porque fracasan ya el objeto, la acción o la emoción, te recomiendo el entretenidísimo libro que contiene las historias de todos aquellos brujos desgraciados cuyas invocaciones se vieron deshechas: «Tres gatitos entran en un círculo...», por lady Irene del Sauce). Los ítems se deben colocar en sus casillas correspondientes dentro del círculo, rodeados por runas meticulosamente escogidas (encontrarás los detalles en una sección previa). Deben consumarse ciertas acciones en puntos concretos; en cambio, las emociones son más genéricas. Para invocar diablillos necesitas o bien una pequeña ascua o simplemente algunas cenizas con las que simbolizar el fuego. Confiando en que dicha llama no será lo bastante intensa como para convocar por accidente a un infernal (11), debería ser suficiente para traerte a un diablillo. Para incrementar la tasa de éxito del ritual y para invocar a un esbirro más fuerte, sopesa arrasar el espacio adyacente. La sangre de un mercader deshonesto, de una mocosa malcriada (virgen, a poder ser 12), de un perjuro o de un psicópata delictivo también te ayudará. Asimismo, puedes emplear el cadáver de un hombre ahorcado por traidor, aunque sería preferible el arma que un hermano empuñó para asesinar a otro (13). Tales elementos se conocen como catalizadores, ya que su función estriba en asistir en el ritual pero no se consumen después del mismo. Pueden reutilizarse una y otra vez. Deja que tus pensamientos vuelen libres y traba tú mismo las asociaciones: ¡no tendrás problemas en descubrir los objetos, las emociones y las actuaciones pertinentes para cada caso! Los súcubos (14) son la encarnación de la voluptuosidad, el apetito sexual, el deseo, la inconstancia, el placer carnal, el dolor, los celos y la elegancia. Detestan la rutina, la pureza, la moderación, la competencia en términos de belleza, la abstinencia y la castidad. Lo peor que puede suceder durante la invocación de un súcubo es que una preciosa y joven paladín se adentre en el círculo. ¡Por supuesto, ofrecer a dicha paladín en calidad de presente es una cosa totalmente distinta! (Más sobre este tema en apartados posteriores). La mejor forma de invocar a un súcubo es servirse de artículos ligados al amor trágico y obsesivo. Por ejemplo, el frasco en el que dos amantes compartieron una pócima venenosa con objeto de escapar de la vergüenza de su unión (15). Muy válidas son las calaveras de aquellos arruinados por la pasión; se las puede convertir en copas y usar en actos cultísticos como beber vino o sangre de una virgen. Llevar a cabo este rito bajo la influencia de sustancias estupefacientes, o del loco amor, o mientras anhelas perpetrar una tortura horrenda contra alguien es una idea fantástica. Practicar sexo ritual con una virgen encima del altar durante la invocación de seguro llamará a un súcubo de las más altas esferas. ¡La invocación de súcubos da pie a un montón de perversiones! Flagelar a una víctima drogada o celebrar una orgía salvaje dentro del círculo son otras acciones con las que contribuirás a la causa. Los súcubos adoran la lírica (16), y se puede aumentar el efecto de cualquier objeto simbólico mediante la declamación poética durante la liturgia. Con esto espero haberte dado muestras de cómo funciona el arte. De aquí en lo venidero invertirás tu imaginación y tu perspicacia en idear el modo de representar al resto de seres demoníacos. libro prosigue con ejemplos de círculos ritualísticos ya ultimados para la invocación de diablillos y de súcubos, señalando la ubicación de los ídolos y las actuaciones que se deben realizar en función de las muy variadas disposiciones. El ojo que todo lo ve Por el doctor Faustián. En este complemento al tomo original se agrega información sobre la invocación de otros cuatro pintorescos habitantes del Vacío: el observador, testigo de la gloria y del infortunio desde la Gran Oscuridad del Más Allá; el abisario, ser de entropía nacido del mismísimo vientre del Vacío Abisal; la shivarra, líder espiritual del temible ejército de la Cruzada Ardiente; y el guardia vil, soldado implacable y letal al servicio de los Señores Demoníacos. Así pues, tras haber sido iniciados en los principios fundamentales, entremos en materia: thumb|325px|Observadores, por Kiokito de Deviantart.El observador no es un ser propiamente demoníaco, pero es igual de terrorífico que muchos de los demonios que integran las huestes de la Legión Ardiente. Su cuerpo está formado por siete ojos bien alineados, ocho zarcillos encantados que los conservan a flote y unas fauces dentadas que muy a menudo se curvan en una sonrisa sádica. Su pasatiempo favorito es, poco sorprendentemente, la contemplación: se desplazan en rebaños de planeta en planeta en pos de nuevos prodigios que admirar, con el afán de descubrir formas de magia insólitas para catarlas y más tarde fulminar con un haz ocular a su desafortunado taumaturgo. Su carácter es solícito y atento, siempre que se les prometa la observación de lugares desconocidos y de nuevos géneros de magia. Su temperamento, no obstante, se torna agresivo cuando se le impide consumir esa misma magia. Aquel que invoque al observador debería tener cuidado de no suscitar su cólera. Comprobará que los observadores son seres educados y serviciales siempre que se les conceda cierta manga ancha: drenar las reservas de maná de un hechicero del vecindario —ya sea amigo o enemigo—, o agotar las energías que potencian un artefacto arcano son entretenimientos comunes para el observador; cuando no la toma con las alimañas circundantes y decide freírlas a golpe de rayo láser en una demostración de malicia en estado puro. Sin embargo, si no eres capaz de satisfacer sus refinados apetitos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es devolverlo INMEDIATAMENTE a su dimensión de origen, o te arriesgas a correr la misma suerte que un amigo mío. Mi amigo invocó al observador y tuvo éxito a la primera: el círculo funcionó y le trajo a la criatura, que obviamente no estaba demasiado contenta de abandonar su vagabundeo por la Gran Oscuridad para atender a minucias. Había un fallo en los círculos secundarios de aislamiento, así que el observador escapó de su celda y amenazó a mi amigo: «Muéstrame por qué no debería matarte y devorar hasta el último resquicio de magia de tu cadáver». Pero mi amigo trazó un hábil plan, le dijo: «Te contaré el relato de una hermosa maravilla que pronto podrás conocer si permaneces junto a mí»; y así, noche tras noche, el observador se rebelaba y mi amigo lo embelesaba de nuevo con sus narraciones: se inventó decenas de reliquias de poderes sobrenaturales, monstruos horripilantes y héroes míticos. Y al cabo de cien y una noches, se quedó sin historias. El observador, todavía intrigado y un tanto escamado porque allí ya empezaba a oler a chamusquina, le formuló una sencilla pregunta: «¿Has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo?». Supongo que mi pobre colega lo negaría, pero eso no importa: los ojos del observador lo ven todo, y detectaron el fraude y la culpabilidad en su rostro; lo sondearon en lo más profundo de su alma, violando su intimidad, y desvelaron el pastel. Semanas más tarde, me encontré sus despojos carbonizados descansando sobre el parqué de la vivienda. Todo esto conlleva una lección y una advertencia: no intentes someter al observador, porque son vengativos y no responden bien al disciplinamiento; en cambio, están sedientos de saber, y el soborno y los acertijos parten migas con ellos. Ante todo disfrutan con los trampantojos y con los espectáculos de ilusionismo. Asimismo, JAMÁS engañes a un observador: se precian de poder auscultar en lo más hondo de la Gran Oscuridad, de haber sido testigos del alzamiento y de la caída de mundos; no son criaturas fáciles de embaucar, pero si alguna vez cometes este lamentable error, asegúrate de dejar zanjados todos tus asuntos: el observador no te lo perdonará. En lo relativo a las emociones, la más aconsejable es la intriga, y la que menos la indiferencia. Los objetos que mejor representan al observador, se te ocurrirá, podrías sacarlos de una pescadería. Te lo aviso para que vayas precavido: los tentáculos de sepia NO surten el efecto que estás buscando (salvo que pretendas que la bestia te arranque las extremidades, por supuesto). Quizá tengas más suerte con los ojos recién extirpados de algún pobre animal, o con la bola de cristal de una vidente, que son muy del gusto de los observadores y que los fascinan irremediablemente. Si averiguas alguna otra manera de encarnar su espíritu curiosidad y su deseo de admirar todos los portentos del universo, adelante con ello. Se cuenta que los cerebros de los eruditos también los seducen; ¿será verdad que los observadores pueden leer las mentes de las personas aunque estén muertas? El abisario tampoco es un ser demoníaco en sí, pero, como estos, se remonta a las negras simas del Vacío Abisal. Al contrario que muchos demonios, que anhelan sembrar el terror en nuestro mundo, el abisario estándar no abriga ningún deseo de quedarse mucho tiempo en él. Son, por norma, sobrios, un tanto paraditos, lacónicos y poco amables, aunque tenaces y obedientes incluso en las circunstancias más aciagas. Están compuestos de poderes entrópicos, así que son volátiles en cuanto se desatan: si no advierten la forma de volver a su hogar y si se les deja sin vigilancia, devastarán todo cuanto hallen a su paso y lo reducirán a polvo de estrellas. Lejos de achacar este comportamiento a una actitud deliberadamente maligna, posiblemente la explicación se derive de una base genética: los abisarios son como los elementales del Vacío Abisal, y no pueden retener sus impulsos destructivos. El abisario es un ente difícil de representar simbólicamente: al contrario que de los demonios de la Legión Ardiente, apenas sabemos nada acerca de ellos. Se nutren de las sombras y absorben también la fuerza vital, pero desconocemos cuáles son sus propósitos, dictados por los señores del vacío que gobiernan la raza desde el Vacío Abisal. Solo podemos intuir que, como facción, se han propuesto asolar todos los mundos con los que se topen, dejándolos yermos y sumiéndolos en las tinieblas; y lo que es peor, tal vez ansíen repetir lo que sucedió en Terrallende: ¿os imagináis Azeroth fusionándose con el Vacío Abisal? Sin duda, los moradores del Abismo ganarían mucho con eso: podrían campar a sus anchas por nuestra tierra y rendirla a sus crueles designios. Teniendo en consideración nuestras limitaciones, me atreveré a proyectar mis conjeturas: las piedras de sangre y del vacío, las gemas de las sombras, la escama de un dragón negro, el ónice y otros objetos salpicados de magia tenebrosa pueden apelar al sentido del gusto de los abisarios. Ítems que evoquen la Noche Eterna, el Apocalipsis o el final de los tiempos quizás también sean de su agrado. En lo factual, un sacrificio clásico podría bastar: al fin y al cabo, se sustentan con las energías que animan a los seres vivos. Lo más fácil es que el invocador los transporte a nuestro plano y que los doblegue por las bravas: un abisario jamás pactará con un mortal ni negociará con él voluntariamente. Algo muy distinto son los señores del vacío, abisarios de los órdenes superiores. Si tienes agallas para convocar a uno, prepárate para sudar: no te alabará ni te murmurará tentaciones al oído; directamente, tratará de matarte y de adueñarse de tu alma. La shivarra es un demonio suntuoso, prepotente, con aires de majestad y con ese soniquete de fervor divino que acompaña al discurso de los devotos. Aunque son gráciles en la cama, según las habladurías, les ceden el oficio de concubinas a los súcubos para ocuparse de otros menesteres más relevantes: mantener elevada la moral dentro del ejército de la Legión Ardiente, revivir el recuerdo de Sargeras, afianzar la lealtad incondicional de los suyos y recitar arengas de ánimo para las tropas; aunque se dice que también ofician algunas ceremonias en privado para los Señores Demoníacos más angustiados con sus responsabilidades, de modo que puedan relajarse y recuperar la fe perdida. Su presencia poderosa y esbelta refuerza esta imagen, y su talento para las artes mesméricas solo se equipara con su pericia para esgrimir sus seis espadas gemelas. Las shivarra disfrutan retorciendo los ídolos y símbolos de culto de las religiones mortales. A veces usurpan el papel de los líderes espirituales de los pueblos a los que conquistan y los pudren desde el interior, desfigurando sus preceptos morales y guiándolos por el peor de los caminos. Siendo así, una manera fiable de llamar su atención es colocar dentro del círculo crucifijos y abalorios de carácter sagrado convenientemente destrozados. ¡JAMÁS se os ocurra entregarles uno de estos indemnes, ya que lo interpretarían como una ofensa! Deben estar debidamente profanadas: embadurnadas en la sangre de los puros o en otras sustancias igualmente repugnantes; melladas, trituradas o partidas en dos, aunque no tan socavadas como para que resulten irreconocibles. Cuantas más reliquias místicas (previamente mancilladas) apiles en el altar, mayores serán tus probabilidades de avivar el interés de una shivarra de altos vuelos. Puedes leerles, para ganarte su favor, evangelios apócrifos de la Luz Sagrada, tomos heréticos y versículos que presagien el Fin del Mundo. Orar a Sargeras o a algún otro astro de la Legión Ardiente mientras las invocas es algo que las asombra gratamente; y las estatuillas de sátiros retozones y toda esa clase de iconografía infernal son tus mejores bazas a la hora de decorar el altar. Por último, y para endulzar el trago, tus sentimientos deben enfocarse en único aspecto: una veneración casi sacrosanta de la shivarra y de sus nauseabundos lores demoníacos. El guardia vil compone la primera línea de ataque de la Legión Ardiente y es el combatiente perfecto: duro y estricto, austero en sus diversiones, fiel a la cadena de mando, despiadado e impasible. Muchos demonios celebra viva voz sus vicios, pero aquello delata sus mayores debilidades: a los súcubos les tienta la carne, los diablillos ambicionan una existencia holgada, y los observadores no pueden contener su sed acuciante de conocimientos. El guardia vil no se compara con ninguno de ellos: su objetivo en la vida se funda en servir a sus maestros en la lucha y en bañarse con las vísceras de sus adversarios. De este modo, lo que más desprecia el guardia vil es a los blandos de voluntad: si un brujo expresa clemencia por otros y no se conduce con una crueldad digna del mismísimo Archimonde, lo repudiará. Pero eso no tiene por qué significar nada: ante todo, el guardia vil es un profesional de la matanza, un especialista del exterminio y un doctor de la decapitación, la evisceración y el desangramiento de sus contrincantes; ni aun el rencor más enconado hacia su amo lo distraerá de las actividades bélicas. El guardia vil y su homólogo honorífico, el guardia de cólera, se identifican con los guerreros de nuestro mundo: un recordatorio que perteneció a un guardián de las puertas de la ciudad puede atrapar su mirada; un arma de filo manchada con la sangre de cientos de personas, especialmente si eran inocentes, les sabrá a miel en los labios; tambores o cornetas con los que marcar el avance de las legiones también son válidos; no así las armas a distancia, ni las cuchillas ni los báculos, que no representan la disciplina combativa de esta clase de demonios. Otros objetos de esta índole, como por ejemplo las condecoraciones obtenidas por un soldado leal que falleció cumpliendo su deber o el tabardo raído de un adalid de la Luz Sagrada, son ofrendas irresistibles para ellos. Convidarles a un torneo entre tus aprendices también los halagará (especialmente si la pena de la derrota es la muerte), o desplegar una carnicería en la que mutiles brutalmente a alguien; y en cuanto a las emociones, basta con que te armes de una intensa rabia homicida para instigarlos. Mientras que el guardia vil luce un porte soberbio y espartano fuera del campo de batalla, dentro se transforma en un torbellino de ira que da rienda suelta a una masacre desenfrenada. ¡Procura mantenerte fuera de su alcance, pues una vez han entrado en dicho trance de furia y desolación, a muchos se les antoja imposible distinguir a sus aliados de sus rivales! suplemento presenta a continuación una serie de dibujos con un pésimo trazado, más parecidos a iconos que a otra cosa, que pretenden simbolizar los glifos que han de grabarse en el suelo a fin de invocar a todo este repertorio de demonios; junto con una proporción medida al milímetro de los ingredientes que se necesitan para cada rito y de los costes de cada uno de ellos. El lector avispado no pasará por alto el dato de que quien pintarrajeó estos garabatillos debió haber perecido hace tiempo a razón de su falta de maña y de la flojera de su pulso. Engrasando la Rueda En ocasiones los brujos deseamos interactuar con nuestros demonios. De ser el caso, lo más sensato es realizar el proceso de la invocación de la manera más placentera posible para el demonio en cuestión, y cerciorarse de que la criatura se sepa bienvenida. En otras circunstancias, hacerlo así facilitará el curso de la invocación y multiplicará tus expectativas de éxito. Se le deben ofrecer los sacrificios oportunos al demonio para agasajarlo. Los más comunes son la sangre o la carne de los mortales, o bien sus almas. La sangre de un gatito podría bastar para tentar a un diablillo, pero deviene en un tentempié muy somero y frugal. ¡Un rey solo atenderá a un festín en el que se sirvan los platos más deliciosos! Así pues, los demonios más poderosos solo se sienten invitados cuando se les obsequia con varias víctimas puras. Cómo ejecutar a un sujeto ceremonial para brindárselo a un demonio se explica en la lectura sumamente gráfica y edificante de Lord Shayuk el Carmesí: "Sonriendo a la altura del cuello». Cuanto más conozcas a tu demonio, mejor podrás elogiarlo por medio de la consecución de ciertos méritos de los que le informarás durante el ritual. Puedes cautivar a un súcubo con la exposición retórica de un encamamiento particularmente sanguinario, o bien de una tortura. O de ambas al mismo tiempo. Dichos ofrecimientos surten un mayor efecto en demonios con quienes ya has establecido una relación. Si conoces bien al demonio, puedes adularlo mediante regalos. En una ocasión oí la noticia de que un brujo con un largo historial de invocaciones al mismo súcubo le procuraba, de cada vez, una nueva obra maestra de un artista popular de su época. Con todo, encontrarás que tratar con demonios se asemeja mucho a socializar con los mortales: se aplican muchas de las mismas reglas, con que tan solo deberás obedecer a tus instintos sociales. (Si te has pasado toda tu vida cobijándote tras las faldas de tu madre, échale un ojo a la «Guía de un ingeniero para entender los engranajes de la mecánica social» del profesor Simeón Frothing, y a «Una introducción al carisma y la manipulación» del hermano Martin). El Ritual Todo está listo para el rito en sí. Ahora viene la parte fácil, ya que la clave reside en la preparación. Las runas deben ser conjugadas en el orden correcto mediante la pronunciación de su nombre y su potenciación con energías mágicas netas. La mayoría de los rituales cuentan con una runa que almacena la magia y que permite al canalizador concentrar su poder en un único emplazamiento, de tal guisa que dicho artificio lo reenvía adonde sea preciso. La teoría de la redistribución mágica se describe con pormenores en un trabajo alambicado y aburridísimo del profesor Allistair Faraway: «Treintaicinco símbolos efectivos para la distribución del poder». A veces algunas runas requieren de un cierto ajuste manual y de un encauzamiento selectivo: por ejemplo, cuando la magia caótica se escabulle y las deja extenuadas. A este propósito el invocador debe o bien usar un Bastón de Canalización para acceder a las runas más remotas sin abandonar su puesto, o bien contar con asistencia para vigilar las fugas. Para aprender más acerca del diseño del Bastón de Canalización y los pasos involucrados en su creación, te invito a que leas el texto clásico de Lord Kralnor: «En el cayado nos apoyamos». Sé prudente, ya que si no suministras la energía suficiente a tus runas toda la liturgia se interrumpirá. Y si viertes demasiado poder en ellas, la runa se fracturará y el ritual también se cancelará. Y si el ritual se cancela, lo lamentarás. Hay otros factores que debes controlar mientras efectúas la ceremonia: • Implosiones de maná. A medida que rasgas la fábrica de la realidad, es posible que el espacio tangible a tu alrededor se degrade a consecuencia de la condensación de energías residuales en una misma localización. Se formará un agujero que comenzará a drenar magia activamente hasta que alcance su punto crítico e implosione, sorbiendo— tu magia y —con toda seguridad— tu alma junto con ella. Cuandoquiera que notes una fisura importante (aquí puedes emplear tus Runas de Alarma), debes detener la conjuración hasta que la tensión en el tejido de la realidad se alivie. • Contracorriente. Cuando se abre la ventana hacia el Infierno, es posible quedar expuesto a las rachas impetuosas e impredecibles de viento abisal. Si no se usa la protección adecuada, esto puede dañar severamente tu alma. • Tentación. El Infierno está repleto de demonios que anhelan penetrar en nuestro mundo, y algunos te mentirán para que los convoques. Esto puede probarse tanto una bendición como una maldición, y de darse esta situación debes estar dispuesto a tomar una decisión veloz. Te susurrarán sus Nombres de Invocación y te harán jugosas promesas. Si osas siquiera balbucear su nombre, aquel demonio en concreto se manifestará dentro del círculo. • Entropía. A medida que avanzas en la invocación de un demonio, la energía entrópica y vestigial del Vacío se asienta en tu alma y ocupa los huecos del maná gastado. Tu misión consiste en agotar el poder de esos residuos tan pronto como sea posible, canalizándolos de regreso al ritual. Si aún resta alguna huella dentro de ti cuando la invocación haya finalizado, esto afectará permanentemente a tu alma y la manchará con el tacto del vil (17). • Advertencia. Cuando miras fijamente al abismo, el abismo te devuelve la mirada (18). Los demonios más peligrosos perciben a los brujos prometedores e intentan tornarlos en esclavos por medio de ofertas de poder o a través de medidas más brutales. Algunos resguardos pueden conservarte relativamente a salvo y hacer que pases desapercibido ante sus ojos. • Succión del alma (19). A veces la brecha crece tan inestable que trata de engullir tu alma. Si esto sucede, debes abortar el ritual inmediatamente y correr tan lejos como tus piernas puedan llevarte. • Puerta al infierno. Algunos rituales simplemente fracasan: la magia es caótica. Ciertos portales de invocación pueden convertirse en verdaderas puertas al infierno que rehúsan cerrarse y mediante las cuales los demonios se infiltran en nuestro mundo. Si ocurre esto, lo más probable es que te despedacen y que digieran tu corazón aún latente. Si has sorteado cada uno de estos riesgos y has completado el ritual, sufrirás una conmoción, ya que gran parte de tu maná se habrá disipado súbitamente. Y luego, el demonio acudirá a tu llamada. Interacción Ahora es el momento de interactuar con tu demonio. Si lo has invocado para comunicarte con él, es de buena educación darle la bienvenida y consentirle que disfrute de la ofrenda que le habrás provisto antes de pasar a los negocios. Si lo has conjurado para dominarlo, entonces debes atacarlo ahora, puesto que el demonio se encuentra aturdido en el instante posterior a la invocación. Algo que debes saber es que a muchos demonios no les importan tus intenciones, e intentarán matarte rápidamente para así invadir nuestro mundo. Si tus Resguardos de Contención presentan alguna vulnerabilidad, ten por seguro que la divisarán y que la explotarán. ¿Qué clase de empresas puede compartir el brujo con un demonio? Empecemos con tus propios deseos: puede que ambiciones que el demonio se vuelva tu esbirro, o que quieras su sangre. Quizá codicies conocer algunos de los secretos del Vacío, o su Nombre de Invocación con objeto de contactar al demonio de nuevo. O incluso traficar para obtener el Nombre Verdadero (20) de algún otro demonio, de modo que así puedas sojuzgarlo. O quizá solo anheles solicitar una bendición demoníaca; la más habitual es la de la Vida Eterna (21). O tal vez esperes que el demonio cumpla algún recado para ti. Pero ¿y qué es lo que tu demonio quiere? La mayoría de los demonios de baja categoría solo ansían atiborrarse de carne y de sangre mortal, o degustar el alma de algún desdichado. Por lo general, los súcubos exhiben unas apetencias más exquisitas. Los demonios del estrato intermedio puede que aspiren a poseer súbditos mortales y quizá te alienten a que lleves a cabo algunos servicios para ellos, como conseguir que otras personas les vendan su alma, o rendirles ciertos sacrificios o tributos. Los demonios de los peldaños más altos tienen unos propósitos bien perfilados, y buscarán alistarte y ponerte bajo sus órdenes. Por ejemplo, tal vez te pidan que quemes la iglesia local y que empales a su sacerdote justo frente a las puertas. En cualquiera de los casos, debes recordar que la mayoría de los demonios solo persiguen una cosa: quebrantar tus protecciones y huir a nuestro mundo, reducirte a pedazos y engullir tu alma. Te prometerán el oro y el moro con tal de persuadirte de que retires los Resguardos de Contención. ¿Por qué? Se rumorea que un demonio solo puede materializarse en nuestro mundo si se convierte en esbirro o si se zampa el alma de su invocador. Desde la perspectiva del demonio, la segunda opción es la más atractiva con creces. No obstante, antes de que un demonio se transforme en súbdito —o se coma el alma de su invocador—, no puede alejarse del círculo, y cualquier hechicero amateur podría desterrarlo de vuelta a casa. Sé cauteloso a la hora de firmar tratos con demonios. Debes estar de acuerdo con todas y cada una las cláusulas. Los demonios son volubles y caóticos, y se aprovecharán de cada laguna legal que avisten. Ten en mente que a estas alturas el demonio puede elegir retornar al Infierno, y lo hará sin vacilar si lo que le demandas es excesivo o si no repara en una forma de estafarte o de mangonearte. También debes asegurarte de no prometer nada que pueda ser utilizado en tu contra. La mayoría de las veces el demonio te propondrá jurar un Pacto de Sangre: demonio y mortal cruzaréis vuestras sangres y eso fijará los términos del contrato. El demonio está vinculado mágicamente por este pacto y no puede revocarlo, pero no así el brujo. Si un mortal infringe el Pacto de Sangre, le asaltará una funesta maldición y el demonio se liberará de sus cadenas. Un demonio emancipado debe consumir el alma de su invocador o hallar un nuevo maestro antes de que transcurran dos lunas llenas, o desaparecerá de regreso al infierno. Una de las tácticas más comunes entre los demonios radica en incitar al invocador a comprometerse con alguna minucia poco relevante durante el contrato con la esperanza de que la olvide y la incumpla inadvertidamente. Por ejemplo, el demonio podría tratar de convencer al mortal para que acordase no hablar JAMÁS con ninguna mujer llamada Charlotte. Para subyugar al demonio, el invocador debe introducirse en el círculo y pelear contra él, ya que en el tiempo en que el mortal se encuentre con él dentro del círculo, el demonio no podrá fugarse al infierno. Solo los más diestros tienen alguna oportunidad de salir bien parados; la mayoría de los que lo intentan son triturados en trocitos minúsculos y devorados. Una vez que el demonio ha sido apaleado hasta la sumisión, el invocador debe forzarlo a sellar un Pacto de Sangre en el que el demonio le otorgue su Eterna Servidumbre (22) y el mortal no ofrezca nada a cambio. Si estás a punto de sucumbir y de ser destruido por el demonio —en caso de que se te haya escapado o de que te adentrases sin la preparación preceptiva al círculo— puedes rogarle desesperadamente jurarle Eterna Servidumbre tú a él. Si el demonio está de acuerdo, perdonará tu vida y te aceptará como su sirviente, tomará tu alma como rehén y se la llevará consigo al infierno, mientras que tu cuerpo sin alma vagará por ahí cumpliendo su voluntad, incapaz de rescindir el Pacto. Te puedes figurar que algunos demonios podrían librarse de su confinamiento, pero carecen de interés en hacerlo, así que se dedican a martirizar a su desventurado invocador hasta que claudica y se entrega en Eterna Servidumbre. Esta es una de las estrategias más taimadas de los demonios superiores, que saben que pueden sacar muchísimo más partido de construir un séquito de seguidores mortales que de entrar al mundo en persona. Para terminar el libro, déjame que te cuente una historia de dos hermanos. Uno de ellos invocó un súcubo y fue lo bastante hábil para someterlo en Eterna Servidumbre. El segundo se puso celoso, pero era más débil como brujo, y aun con esas se empeñó en invocar a su súcubo. Tan desmedida era su envidia que atrajo la atención de la inefable Reina del Placer, una auténtica eminencia entre los súcubos. Ahora bien, se sabe que las Reinas del Placer desdeñan que sus hijas sean embaucadas por los hombres, así que esta sacudió su fibra sensible, azuzó su ego y lo sedujo con suculentas promesas hasta que finalmente el brujo se ablandó y accedió a matar a su hermano y alimentar a su súcubo con su alma, de manera que esta pudiera ser libre. Y llevó todo esto a cabo en lo más oscuro de la noche, sin que el otro se percatara de la artimaña. Pero tan pronto como el súcubo se desató, torturó al hombre hasta que le brindó su Eterna Servidumbre, y lo obligó a romper el pacto que había forjado con la Reina, de suerte que perdió su recompensa... y fue azotado sin piedad durante seis días. De esta guisa, la Reina del Placer recibió dos almas, cuando al principio pensó que había extraviado a una de las suyas por culpa de los mortales. libro continúa con numerosos apéndices que muestran la fabricación de bastones y de dagas ceremoniales básicas, humildes Togas de Canalización y varias alhajas embrujadas. Enumera, además, los atributos de algunos materiales y su sinergia con las runas. También discute los resguardos y las protecciones, los amuletos y las pociones. Concluye con una bibliografía que anima al lector a que explore una amplia nómina de trabajos relacionados. Anotaciones Por el doctor Faustián. 1. Infierno: Infierno es la designación poética, repleta de matices religiosos, que recibe el término más apropiado de Vacío Abisal. Expresiones como «Abismo», «Vacío», «Hades», «Inframundo», etcétera, son intercambiables entre sí y evocan todas un mismo concepto: la morada de los demonios, impenetrable a nuestras simples inteligencias mortales. El Vacío Abisal es un plano de entropía en estado puro, de carácter genesíaco para la magia arcana, donde se rumorea que fueron engendrados los demonios. De ahora en adelante, sepa el lector que cuando lady Aldaar se refiere al Infierno alude en verdad al Vacío Abisal. 2. Creación: Lo que lady Aldaar considera como Creación son todos los cuerpos celestes que se diseminan por el espacio infinito de nuestra dimensión, también llamada en el plano académico, no sin una cierta carga metafórica, la Gran Oscuridad del Más Allá. De este modo, da la sensación de que lady Aldaar sostiene la tesis de que el Vacío Abisal precede en el tiempo al reino físico que habitamos: la «Creación». Para informarse con más exhaustividad sobre este tema, se aconseja al lector que consulte el siguiente volumen: «¿Qué vino primero, el huevo o el dragón abisal?», del magíster Zalasterion. 3. Caos: Otra de las abundantísimas referencias cosmológicas de lady Aldaar. La era del Caos, de nuevo, nos remite al concepto de Creación y al del Vacío Abisal: lady Aldaar asocia la entidad del Caos con el Infierno. De esta suerte, la época del Caos debió de ser el momento, según lady Aldaar, en que la Gran Oscuridad del Más Allá aún no se había configurado y tan solo existía en el multiverso el Infierno, o Vacío Abisal, matriz de lo que ella denomina Caos. Así pues, lady Aldaar defiende que los demonios son una de las primeras formas de vida de la galaxia, coetáneas con los Titanes o tal vez anteriores a ellos. 4. Jerarquías demoníacas: La Legión Ardiente se estructura en una cadena de mando férrea: Sargeras está en la cumbre, y Kil'Jaeden y Archimonde se han disputado durante milenios el puesto de su segundo. Aunque el Titán Caído raramente se implica en los asuntos mortales, el currículum de Archimonde lo acredita como uno de sus comandantes más perversos, mientras que Kil'Jaeden es reputado por embaucar a figuras clave en la historia de nuestros mundos (véase «Ner'zhul, biografía de un cubo de hielo», del exánime Cho'Nammoth). En cuanto a lo que concierne a las razas demoníacas, los éredar man'ari se sitúan en la cúspide de la jerarquía a causa de sus incomparables poderes taumatúrgicos, seguidos de cerca por los nathrezim o señores del terror, expertos manipuladores y maestros del vampirismo, y por los annihilan o señores del foso, las criaturas más pavorosas y feroces de toda la Creación. Pasadas estas tres estirpes de más elevado estatus, el resto de demonios son escogidos para su cargo a razón de sus talentos innatos o de su experiencia. 5. Nombre de Invocación: El Nombre de Invocación es, en una analogía a la tecnología goblin, los números que se deben marcar en el celular para entablar comunicación con un demonio. En otras palabras, se trata de su dirección o reseña personal. Gracias al Nombre de Invocación puedes saltarte un sinfín de pasos innecesarios con vistas a localizar a tu demonio. Compruébese más adelante la diferencia entre el Nombre de Invocación y el Nombre Verdadero de un demonio. 6. El Libro de un Millón de Nombres: En ciertos foros brujeriles se especula que dicha obra podría ser una versión incompleta del más famoso —e infame— Demonomicón. Léase al respecto mi propio ensayo: «El Demonomicón: ¿realidad o ficción?». 7. Runa: La runa es un signo de tipo alfabético al que se le adjudican propiedades sobrenaturales en línea con la concepción logocéntrica de la magia: el lenguaje, especialmente cuanto más vetusto, no es un mero vehículo portador de sentido, sino también el conducto de poderes ultraterrenos que actúan sobre la realidad y que la modifican durante su redacción y su recitación. Los vrykul y los terráneos de Rasganorte, descendientes de los Titanes, destacan en la disciplina de la inscripción rúnica; así como los caballeros de la muerte. 8.' Hierro de los cielos': Relativo a un meteorito. O a un infernal, según se mire. 9. Perfección del círculo: Muchos tratados cabalísticos aspiran a explicar por qué juzgamos el círculo como una de las siluetas más perfectas del universo. Realmente, las órbitas de los astros no son completamente redondas, sino elipsoidales; y la espiral ocupa la posición de figura sagrada en algunas iconografías mistéricas, como símbolo del perpetuo crecimiento o del acercamiento graduado a un punto central. Probablemente la respuesta más sencilla sea la correcta: tal vez el círculo plasme gráficamente esa idea tan arraigada de que la existencia se compone de ciclos y estados de tránsito que se alternan entre sí. Para el propósito que nos atañe, compruebe el lector cómo ha pervivido esta creencia a lo largo de las diferentes generaciones de brujos, cuando ya en sus principios el temible Consejo de las Sombras se organizaba en una escala de redondeles o anillos concéntricos en los que la proximidad al núcleo indicaba una mayor responsabilidad y sabiduría en las artes hechiceras. 10. Altar de la Tempestad: Los Altares de la Tempestad son unas construcciones maléficas edificadas por la Horda y dispersas por la geografía de los Reinos del Este. Se ubicaban comúnmente en enclaves específicos en los que confluyen las energías sombrías. En ellos se perpetraban sacrificios ritualísticos y se invocaban los poderes del Vacío Abisal. Aún se pueden visitar algunos Altares de la Tempestad, reliquias del pasado, en las Tierras Devastadas y en las Estepas Ardientes; con suerte, o más seguramente sin ella, el turista posiblemente los halle activos y ocupados por cultores de la Legión Ardiente. En lo que concierne a los círculos de invocación, los Altares de la Tempestad son su máxima expresión: allí es donde se congregaban los conjuradores más aptos de entre los orcos para desatar sus calamidades sobre los reinos humanos. Compárese con el Grom'bolar o Templo de los Condenados orco, guarida de necrólitos escarbada en los huesos de un gigante de Draenor. 11. Invocación de infernales: Lady Aldaar comete aquí el muy extendido equívoco de considerar a los infernales un tipo de demonio racional. Infernales y abisales no son entes demoníacos de pura cepa, sino gólems o autómatas surgidos de las factorías de la Legión Ardiente y que han cobrado vida gracias a la infusión de un elemental de llamas viles. Por tanto, no atienden a las peticiones de los brujos ni acuden a ellos a través de los canales habituales: su forma de aterrizar en el mundo desde el Vacío Abisal consiste en rasgar la atmósfera y estrellarse abruptamente contra la tierra; y las instrucciones que se les pueden impartir están muy acotadas. 12. Vírgenes: En el mundo de los brujos abunda el pensamiento de que la sangre de las vírgenes posee una serie de cualidades especiales derivadas de su pureza y de su condición sexual inmaculada. Me encuentro en la obligación de desmentir esta ridiculez. Esta superstición carece de todo fundamento científico: numerosos estudios de alquimistas goblin han demostrado que la sangre de las vírgenes, tanto en su variante venal como en la que procede de una rotura himeneal, es idéntica a la de cualquier otra mujer. Sin embargo, si adoptamos el razonamiento simbolista de lady Aldaar, observaremos que la sangre de virgen acuña una ventaja frente a las demás a tenor de lo que representa: la libación de la pulcritud, su desgarro y su profanación. Al lector curioso sobre estos aspectos lo dirijo a «Virgen a los cuarenta: el diario de un brujo solterón», obra del mayor experto en este campo: don Ambrosio Pagabirras. 13. Asesinato fratricida: Cuenta una leyenda humana que un hermano, celoso de los dones que la Luz le había entregado al otro, lo mató con una quijada de burro. Según afirman los diablillos, al poco tiempo dicho hombre abandonó el sacerdocio e inauguró una secta de brujos, la Hermandad Cainita, renombrada por los asesinatos fraternos que se producían en su seno. 14. Sexualidad, género y súcubos: Esta es una de las polémicas más candentes en el área de la demonología. El sustantivo súcubo es de género masculino, pero el ser al que hace alusión es femenino. La voz súcubo en común arcaico significaba 'yacer debajo', una denominación muy descriptiva en relación a los usos que recibían los súcubos por parte de nuestros predecesores. El íncubo, en cambio, es quien 'yace encima'; en oposición al súcubo, el íncubo hereda las atribuciones varoniles, que se deducen de un matiz semántico muy elocuente de naturaleza posicional («yacer encima»). Sobre por qué los íncubos no se han manifestado en Azeroth existe una amplia discusión: hay quien apunta a un complot machista que condujo a la eliminación de su conjuro de invocación de los manuales básicos décadas atrás; otros señalan que los súcubos los mantienen atados en corto en su planeta natal; y aún los más versados postulan que quizá los íncubos fueron devorados después de prestarles a sus esposas un último servicio conyugal (bien como prueba de fidelidad hacia la Legión Ardiente o como acto que despertó el interés de sus dirigentes en los súcubos). Se ha escrito una vasta cantidad de literatura acerca de la sexualidad de los súcubos, tanto en calidad de testimonios personales como de ensayos eruditos (con mucha frecuencia, ambos se funden). Remito al lector interesado al trabajo hoy clásico del tradicionalista Nashar: «El sexo de los súcubos». 15. Amantes envenenados: La autora está refiriéndose al famosísimo drama de «Rómulo y Julianne», que el lector podrá presenciar en la ópera de Karazhán si no les teme a los actores fantasmales. 16. Poesía y súcubos: A los súcubos no les vale cualquier composición rimada de talante romántico. En una ocasión, obsequié al mío con unos versos de un escritor gilneano, Faelán McConnell, y como resultado escupió al suelo y me insultó porque, parafraseándolo, le supo demasiado dulce y empalagoso. Así pues, tenga en cuenta el lector esta apreciación: si quiere triunfar con su súcubo, en todas las acepciones posibles del término, le leerá poesía picante y subidita de tono, y no un soneto ceñido a los estándares del amor cortés. 17. Vil: El vil es energía mágica en su vertiente más corrupta, caótica y deteriorada; es la droga de la Legión Ardiente y con ella reina sobre sus vasallos. No todos los demonios son adictos a la magia vil (véanse los Illidari, según recientes averiguaciones de Kanrethad Crinébano), pero una cosa está clara: dentro del arsenal de la Legión Ardiente, el vil es su cañón de artillería más potente. El Proyecto Elfo, encabezado por la magístrix Beloriel, se ha dedicado a combatir la dependencia del vil entre los brujos elfos de sangre desde la muerte del Príncipe Kael'Thas, ayudando a los conjuradores más perturbados a que puedan reintegrarse en la sociedad thalassiana. Sobre los efectos perjudiciales del vil en la conducta puede consultarse la obra autobiográfica de la extravagante lady Salah: «Yo también fui una yonki de la magia». 18. Escudriñando el abismo: Cita atribuida a un celebérrimo pensador humano que predicaba la defunción de la Luz. Fue absorbido por un vórtice interdimensional y desde entonces no se ha vuelto a oír noticia de él. 19. Inmaterialidad del alma: Los filósofos han debatido larga y tediosamente sobre la condición material del espíritu. Los brujos y otros taumaturgos sabemos manejar las almas, destilar poder de ellas e incluso segmentar pequeñas porciones con las que reforzar nuestros encantamientos. No obstante, ¿es el alma una entidad sólida y manipulable, al igual que el cuerpo, o su naturaleza va más allá de las restricciones de la magia y del tiempo? Parece ser que el alma se puede hender (léase más sobre Thrall) y subyugar (recuérdese el aprisionamiento de Ner'zhul en el Trono de Hielo), y los demonios se encuentran entre los pocos seres capaces de fracturar un alma, desligarla de su recipiente y torturarla por toda la eternidad. 20. Nombre Verdadero: En contraposición al Nombre de Invocación, el Nombre Verdadero de un demonio es su identidad secreta, una formulación que escrita alberga autoridad sobre él. Quizá se trate de una medida de seguridad de Sargeras para reducir la disensión y la felonía dentro de sus filas, o puede que el universo esté regido efectivamente por las palabras (léase una definición sumaria del logocentrismo mágico en la anotación sobre las runas 7). Inscrito en un arma y bajo los sortilegios correspondientes, el Nombre Verdadero se convierte en un anatema contra el demonio y sus siervos (indáguese en el trágico periplo de Loramus Thalípedes en su cruzada contra Razelikh: «Eres Rakh'likh, demonio»). 21. Vida Eterna: Muchos han buscado la Vida Eterna en cálices de aguas santas o en el mito de la piedra filosofal, pero lo cierto es que las potencias demoníacas pueden expandir o acortar la existencia a través del vil. A este efecto véase el desarrollo acelerado de Garona y de los hijos de Puño Negro, Rend y Maim, y otros prodigios similares. El precio a pagar por la Vida Eterna suele ser una inyección de vil en vena, con las secuelas físicas y sicológicas que esto comporta, entre las que cito las siguientes: mutaciones corporales (emergencia de cuernos en las sienes o de alas en los omoplatos, enrojecimiento de la piel, reverdecimiento de los ojos, etc.), conducta agresiva o progresivamente paranoica, adicción a la magia (especialmente cuando proviene de una fuente demoníaca), accesos incontrolables de odio y de ira, etcétera. 22. Eterna Servidumbre: La Eterna Servidumbre es un pacto de sumisión sellado con sangre. La única manera de derogar esta cláusula es con la muerte permanente de una de las dos partes firmantes. Así, teóricamente, es posible revertir el estado de Eterna Servidumbre asesinando al demonio que tiene preso al mortal: una tarea nada fácil. Bibliografía Texto base Infernal Key – Guide to Demonic Summonings http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1622895588 El martillo de oro Sangrita Cuaderno de investigación de Belamoore: http://es.wowhead.com/item=3711 Magia demoníaca: http://es.wowhead.com/quest=671/foul-magics Gromsanguina Art of Roleplay: Summoning Demon http://liselgwendolyn.wordpress.com/2013/02/12/summoning-demons/ Hierba vil El destino del aprendiz Argoly: http://es.wowhead.com/object=192885#comments Tela vil Caliente y picante: http://www.wowhead.com/quest=8420 Duramen http://es.wowhead.com/quest=1738 Polvo estelar xorothiano http://es.wowhead.com/quest=7625 Rueda de la Marcha Negra http://es.wowhead.com/quest=7627 La Campana de Dethmoora http://es.wowhead.com/quest=7626 La Vela del Apocalipsis http://es.wowhead.com/quest=7628 Magnetita negra La arcanita: http://es.wowhead.com/quest=7630 Instrucciones de Mor'zul: http://es.wowhead.com/item=18818 Fragmento del alma http://wowpedia.org/Soul_shard El ojo que todo lo ve Observador http://wowpedia.org/Observer Diario de Jubeka: http://es.wowhead.com/item=92471 Abisario http://wowpedia.org/Voidwalker http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/12405830492 http://es.wowhead.com/quest=1688 http://es.wowhead.com/quest=9529/la-piedra Shivarra http://wowpedia.org/Shivarra http://es.wowhead.com/npc=22947 Guardia vil http://wowpedia.org/Fel_Guard Guardia de cólera http://wowpedia.org/Wrathguard Anotaciones El Vacío Abisal http://wowpedia.org/Twisting_Nether http://wowpedia.org/The_Warcraft_Encyclopedia/Twisting_Nether Gran Oscuridad del Más Allá http://wowpedia.org/Great_Dark_Beyond http://wowpedia.org/The_Warcraft_Encyclopedia/The_Warcraft_Universe La Legión Ardiente http://www.wowhead.com/npc=18896#comments http://wowpedia.org/The_Warcraft_Encyclopedia/Burning_Legion http://wowpedia.org/Burning_Legion Exánime (Cho'Nammoth) http://wowpedia.org/Lich_(Warcraft_III) El Consejo de las Sombras http://wowpedia.org/Shadow_Council Altar de la Tempestad http://wowpedia.org/Altar_of_Storms Templo de los Condenados http://wowpedia.org/Temple_of_the_Damned Infernales http://es.wowhead.com/quest=10602 Íncubos http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1008430853 Rómulo y Julianne http://www.wowhead.com/npc=17533 Vil http://wowpedia.org/Fel https://twitter.com/Loreology/status/442542950745001985 http://wowpedia.org/Pursuing_the_Black_Harvest#Dialogue Thrall http://wowpedia.org/Quest:The_Nordrassil_Summit Ner'zhul http://wowpedia.org/Ner%27zhul Razelikh http://wowpedia.org/Razelikh http://www.wowhead.com/quest=3509/the-name-of-the-beast Garona http://wowpedia.org/Garona Rend Puño Negro http://wowpedia.org/Rend_Blackhand Cómo entrenar a tu can manáfago Invocación'' Libro del conciliábulo:'' http://es.wowhead.com/quest=1804 Nacimiento y reproducción http://wowpedia.org/Felhound'' La Guerra de los Ancestros: el Pozo de la Eternidad'' Educación y crianza http://es.wowhead.com/quest=10629 Usos prácticos'' Manual de rastreador vil:'' http://es.wowhead.com/item=10832 Cómo entrenar a tu can manáfago Por el doctor Faustián Muchos se piensan que la piedra del alma es la mejor amiga del brujo. ¡Se equivocan! Desde el principio de los tiempos, los canes manáfagos han acompañado fielmente a sus maestros hechiceros, succionando las fuerzas mágicas de sus oponentes, royendo sus huesos y descuartizándolos bajo sus fauces. Este suplemento está dedicado a esa valiosísima y muy a menudo subestimada especie demoníaca que es el can manáfago: asesino de conjuradores sin par, rastreador experto de magia y glotón insaciable de carne, vísceras, sangre y energía arcana. Invocación Antiguamente los canes manáfagos se invocaban en el mundo gracias a la sabiduría del Libro del conciliábulo, un grimorio de demonología que hace décadas se almacenó en las bibliotecas de Lordaeron, pero que fue sustraído en repetidas ocasiones hasta que cayó en las manos del brujo Strahad Farsan, residente en Trinquete. Por medio de los encantamientos de dicho volumen y con la ayuda de tres varas de mediación —comúnmente arrebatadas a los taumaturgos del clan Faucedraco—, el iniciado en las artes podía convocar al círculo a su can manáfago. Del mismo modo que el abisario, este demonio rehusaba negociar (pues les falta cierta hondura intelectual) y solo se sometía ante un despliegue lo bastante convincente de poder en estado bruto. Después de este trámite, el brujo descubría felizmente que su can manáfago era un camarada incuestionable en el campo de batalla, magnífico para sembrar el caos entre los lanzadores de conjuros enemigos del Valle de Alterac. Nacimiento y reproducción Poco se sabe sobre la génesis del can manáfago. Hay quien especula que provienen de una brecha en el Vacío Abisal, de una dimensión o rincón estelar remoto donde la magia que los alimenta se agotó hace eones. Según esta teoría, los canes manáfagos ponen huevos luego de sustentar su sed de magia, y de la eclosión emergen crías más parecidas a larvas que a cachorritos. Yo no me trago esa inmensa pampringada. Basándonos en lo que nos cuenta la historia, los primeros avistamientos de canes manáfagos en Azeroth se remontan a la Guerra de los Ancestros. Su dueño, Hakkar el Señor de Sabuesos, era un alto cargo de la Legión Ardiente capaz de convocarlos a nuestro plano mediante un restallido de su látigo de doma. De esto se deduce que Hakkar estuvo involucrado en la creación de esta cepa de mastines (o en su hallazgo en alguno de los mundos conquistados por la Legión Ardiente), o que al menos se destacó a sí mismo como uno de sus mejores criadores. Por lo visto, a los señores del foso también les agrada la presencia de los canes manáfagos, y se rumorea que algunos los utilizan como perros de caza para perseguir a sus desafortunadas víctimas. Hasta donde conozco, pocos brujos han indagado en el género de los canes manáfagos. Sus órganos genitales, si los poseen, están ocultos o no son fácilmente identificables para nosotros. Otra tesis postula que son hermafroditas, o que carecen de características sexuales visibles que los diferencien. Así pues, la reproducción de los canes manáfagos continúa siendo un enigma aun a día de hoy: solo sabemos con certeza que una ingesta abusiva de magia desencadena en ellos una reacción mitótica, o de clonación, que genera una copia idéntica del can manáfago que la ha absorbido. Maestros de canes manáfagos, ¡llevad cuidado con los artefactos que dejáis al alcance de vuestra mascota! Puede que al llegar a casa os encontréis con la sorpresa de que tenéis una jauría entera —y salvaje— de estas encantadoras criaturitas correteando por vuestro salón. Educación y crianza Los canes manáfagos responden a impulsos similares que los de los mastines de Azeroth: si los gruñes, te devuelven el gesto; si los miras fijamente, te contestan clavándote sus ojitos casi ciegos; si les arreas con el periódico, te arrancan el periódico (y la mano). Hay dos grandes corrientes de adiestramiento para canes manáfagos a las que te puedes suscribir: el condicionamiento (véase, a este efecto, el experimento del perro de Paulo con su famosísima Campana de Dethmoora) y la propuesta del líder de manada (léase más sobre Cesario Millas, brujo y domador de seres exóticos del Vacío Abisal). Para resumir ambos paradigmas tan solo anotaremos, brevemente, lo siguiente: el primero se basa en administrar premios y castigos, y en que los canes manáfagos traben asociaciones ante la aparición de ciertos estímulos; con el segundo, el amo del can manáfago aspira a convertirse en su alfa, con que debe mostrar comportamientos dominantes y 'hablar' en el lenguaje de su sabueso. Si eres un novato, te desaconsejo fervientemente el segundo método: comete un fallo y tu queridísimo can manáfago acabará extirpándote la cabeza de un bocado. Aparte de magia, los canes manáfagos consumen una enorme cantidad de carne. Asegúrate de disponer de una amplia provisión de ambas si quieres mantener a tu demonio saludable y en forma. ¡Un can manáfago contento vale por cientos! Y además, es tanto o más leal. En cuanto a lo alimenticio, es conveniente que les procures una dieta sana para que rindan al máximo de sus posibilidades: les encantan las galletitas de maná, así que resérvatelas como incentivos para cuando los entrenes, pero no te excedas con ellas o tu mascota engordará y enfermará; no le harán ascos a un fragmento del alma, tampoco; y la paletilla de jabinferno les priva, así que si amas a tu can manáfago cerciórate de que la tome en abundancia. Si se defecan en tu sala de estar los primeros días tras la invocación, no te sulfures, es natural. Un ruido fuerte o una descarga eléctrica (siempre que no la provoques con magia) los asustará. NO los azotes con un rollo de papel bajo ningún precepto ni lo embadurnes con sus heces para restregárselo por el hocico: no tardan en comprender que cagarse en casa está mal. En su lugar, encárgate de pasearlos unos minutos después de las comidas y felicítalos cuando hagan sus necesidades fuera. Ignóralos en caso contrario, o tendrás como compañía a un can manáfago cabreado, deprimido y temeroso de defraudarte. Usos prácticos Incluso sin una instrucción exhaustiva, el can manáfago detecta con su sentido olfato las fuentes de magia cercanas y se siente atraído por ellas. Se nutre de dicha energía a través de sus tentáculos, mientras desgarra la piel de su propietario a tiras con los dientes. El can manáfago se prueba ideal para buscar alijos y tesoros arcanos enterrados bajo el suelo. Póngase aquí de ejemplo a Loramus Thalípedes y a sus mascotas, entrenadas para localizar las vetas de azsharita. También es sensacional a la hora de rastrear a hechiceros fugitivos y de abatirlos. Eso sí, no lo uses para cobrar una presa: se trata de un perro de boca dura y desguazará la pieza entre sus mandíbulas antes de traértela (eso si no la ha devorado in situ). Fantástico como guardián si te preocupan las intrusiones de otros conjuradores en tu dominio, salvo que lo sobornen con magia. Por esa razón es importantísimo que lo alimentes a diario y que suplas sus deficiencias afectivas: a muchos canes manáfagos los abandonan en el Vacío Abisal cuando la Legión Ardiente les ofrece vacaciones a sus dueños. Piénsatelo dos veces antes de desterrar al tuyo o de condenarlo a una muerte espantosa: él no lo haría. Conclusión Los canes manáfagos figuran entre los mejores amigos del brujo, pero son demonios extremadamente delicados y sensibles con el entorno que los rodea. Un amo que entienda sus necesidades podrá proporcionarles una existencia plácida, aniquilando por decenas a otros brujos rivales y encontrando guaridas y escondrijos donde yazcan artilugios de poder. Aquí termina este suplemento sobre canes manáfagos. ¡Esperad al próximo y recordad lo que reza el refrán: a perro infernal con un hueso en la boca, ni su dueño le toca! Categoría:Guías